The path to selfdestrution
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: A new way to get hearts... it may even be cruel if they suceed but first the need a 'Somebody'. Axel starts to remember his old life more and more... and when he meets some one who looks like him but not exactly like him...:Crossover FVIIACKH: what does..
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my newest fic… so heh…**

**Warnings: Hinted of rape, abuse and langue **

"_**Do you remember your life, as a Somebody?" Roxas asked, not knowing that there was a possibility that I actually knew.**_

"_Daddy?" Asked a 8 year old boy who stared at his father who was taking off his pants in front of his own child. The man seemed to ignored his sons cries whom was asking what he was doing. The boys hair was spiky and red. He's father was around his 30ths and had brown hair and blue eyes._

I felt a tap on my shoulder and it startled me as I turned to see the Number IX looking at my curiously. "What do you want Demyx?" I asked angrily, he seemed sad and said "I was afraid you were hurt again…" as he played with his fingers I had raised an eyebrow and asked "What…?!" Demyx jumped in surprised "You know… when you seem out…" I simply stared at him not bothering to asked.

"So… Superior wants to see us!" Said Demyx in a false happy tone. I mean all are emotions are fake in some end. I shrugged and followed Demyx for our meeting, what different today was going to be?

Almost all of us were back from our defeat from Sora the only person who hadn't came back was Roxas, and I hated Sora for that. Xemnas was actually talking something new other than a way to get Kingdom hearts(again) but I really didn't care. "What if we'd use a somebody?" Asked Xemnas to Vexen who looked stuttered "What do you mean, Superior?" as he asked looking like us: Surprised. "As Sora and Roxas became whole once again… what if we'd could reverse the effect by fining one of our own Somebody's?" Asked Xemnas.

I thought about no matter how crazy it'd sound it may be possible and Vexen roused and said "We… could try but the first thing we need is our Somebody, some of ours could be rightfully dead… so what can we do if there is no Somebody left?" As he looked at Xemnas "We only try to go to Sora and Kairi as last resource… But first we must try to find our own if…they are alive, still."

There was an eerie silence, but maybe even a hopeful one and everybody seemed attached to this hope. "But how do we find whom we don't even remember Xemnas?!" I said harshly because a sudden jolt of my 'Heart' came into action of pain I felt. Even if there was a possibility to this idea we didn't remember who we were at all or at lest them….

Xemnas smiled as he turned to me "But Axel… We don't look very different from ourselves and our names are similar as possible to our Somebody's the Xs in our names prove we exists as Nobodies and with that it shouldn't be so hard some one who looks very much like you… and any way you are the first whom has much more memory then anybody else here of your Somebody, isn't that right?" he said as he smiled wickedly at me.

I glared at him trying my best not to burn him to dusk… "Fine…" I said unwilling, but not much more I could say unless I wanted Xemnas to tell all the tale.

I teleported out angrily and left the meeting without words… today was going to be long. As I turned to walk to my room I started to remember… _"Common Lea! Let's play!" said a brunette girl wearing a dress I shrugged her off and passed her uncaringly. In a world like Midgar their was no chance of survival if you care for more person then yourself_ _. I started to smile but I was thinking bad thoughts of Midgar and what I called it was "The city of the damn". Even at a young age I could kill about more or less a 100 people._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I looked at the sky and smiled even if you couldn't see the stars you could tell it was night on my ten fingers were my Favorite weapon; they were metal strings and could easily kill some one. Behind me was the girl, the girl from before but older around 13 she was wearing a dress that ended at her knees but baggy brow jeans under as well._

_I smiled like the devil "My name is Reno forever more, remember that yo!" I was acting like a child but I was evil like a monster some would say. Her frown deepen "Why…?! Why, Le-Reno isn't there another way to live?!" I said "The only was way to live is for today and nothing more, honey… Are you sad? Don't be like that, yo! I'll be back but I've got to do my job, yo!"_

_The sky so black of dark clouds that could kill you. Hasert was a kind soul and weak with heart but in power she'd could kill everybody with her scythe. Hasert wanted to believe and I was no believer sadly. But I'd loved her… I'd loved her, but….-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I had finally become a Turk for 2years now and my new partner was behind me fighting off other people who came to fight against ShinRa and their our path crossed again. Hasert now much older yet a soul still too kind, what a fool. I had warned her not out of my hearts cared but for hers letting her know if she'd got in ShinRa's way I'd kill her without a moment of hesitation._

_I smiled and our battle began her eyes betrayed mercy for me form whom I'd did not, this is part of the job, ya know?_

_(AN:I didn't go in battle details… sorry!)_

_I had won and smiled because I did nothing wrong of course my partner didn't know so I didn't bother to explain… I walked over her body as if she'd been some other stranger._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

My head became to hurt more than usual damn…I rubbed my temples and continue to walk to my room and fell on my bed closing my eyes and going to sleep…

**AN: Review or no cookie for you! I've been thinking about how Reno lived on the streets so when he became a Turk why did he have to tell his Real name? I Think Reno real name is Lea (actually for me it's Sol-Ra but whatever). He just told The Turks something else.**

**R&R if you like this fic**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank u for your review! cookie! Now here it goes… but if I don't get more T.T**

**Warning: hint of Rape, abuse, langue…**

It was a normal day at Midgar at ShinRa which was finally rebuilt. I sighed today was such a boring damn day all there was paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork! 'Lena was the same as always as she was sitting on her sweet little desk with her sweet little suit doing her paperwork, I smiled and begun to think what I could do to little 'Lena today…

I smirked as I began to rips small amount of paper top make me some paper ball to spit at Lenay, yes spit. I did my lollipop smile as I looked at my 'Lenay. I shot… I scored right on the forehead!!! "RENO!!" She'd yelled at me as she got up I continued to smile unafraid of her deathly aura…

Her hands slammed the desk hard enough to make me almost believe it would break apart. "What 'Lenay I'm doing nothing…" I said as I gave her my greatest smirk. I could tell she wanted to rip me apart and that made me wanna me do even more! Just then she'd composed herself and went back to work silently hoping I'd leave her alone (Which I wouldn't). As I was about to shoot again (speak of the devil) Rufus came in, I turned to him and asked "What the hell Rufus?! You owe me 500.000 gil!" And Rude spit out his coffee on my desk who was behind Rufus who was sending me a death glare that would prove me my own death. I just shrugged it off and waited for what the spoil brat had to say.

"Reno…. Don't make me fire you…" Said Rufus trying very hard not to shoot me here at this moment. I still was waiting indifferently today 'Is he ever going to start?' I wondered. "Ok… Now where was I? yes… As was starting to say: New information has shown us that there is a group trying to stop us from rebuilding completely and you know that will not be good for me or you, so I ask you to find this people and get rid of them, before the meeting with Selis company." He stated as he started to walk away "Money stealer…" I mumble to myself.

The spoil brat was walking away like he didn't have anything to pay me. Damn money bag. It was a simple job, but a hard one at the same time. "Hey Tseng, why did Rufus tell us our mission instead of you, yo?" I asked as I saw Tseng getting ready to tell us the rest that Rufus didn't or did not care to know. He glance at me but nothing else and I mumble some more things to myself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aww… do we have to?" Asked Larxene who seemed tired. A tired Larxene was fun to have but whiny and it isn't much fun waking her up when she doesn't want to be woken up. Demyx was hurt beyond repair sadly for he had to delay the mission all because of Larxene Rage.

"I am… never…. Ever… going to do that…. That… that job again." Said Demyx as he just broke down and cried which was funny actually. "You did on purpose didn't you, you meanie!" whined Demyx. Larxene was falling asleep behind me as I looked at Demyx who was laying on his bed covered in bandages. I couldn't hold back my smile I found it extremely funny. "Well I've got to go Demyx, so get better ok?" I said as I wave goodbye before I portal out with Larxene.

I looked around to see where we were in a broken city… as if it been in battle and yet people were walking in suits and living their days as-if it were another day. "Well… Doesn't this look nice?" said sarcastically Larxene and I responded Shrugging. We looked around for my Somebody and found no trace anywhere. The only farthest memory I have is with Hesart who watched me always within the background of my memory.

"Well?! Where is he?!" asked Larxene who was waking up finally. I ignored her and that didn't help either. I continued to walk around hoping to remember something but that didn't any good since nothing came out of it. "Axel… Are you ignoring me?" I replied "Yeah I am, got it memorize?" Just as she was about to shock me some had came across he and pushed to the ground I growled as I tried to get up the guy had already disappeared "Axel… Is that the Somebody we're looking for?" asked Larxene. I looked at her and said "I wouldn't know I didn't see him…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a bastard couldn't he see I was running?! I was thinking as I was chasing of one of the out-goers who wanted to throw over our plans of rebuilding ShinRa. Our mission went quite badly not to mention all out wrong.

We did get them… but at lest two or four had ran away and to count it all off they have more proof to stop ShinRa from rebuilding then we'd thought. The were more organized then we'd thought. now we'd had to find ever single bastard and kill them. I was sure Tseng and Rude got theirs but the chances of 'Lenay weren't seemingly good for starters and I had lost mine in unobstructed site which was left behind after the fall of ShinRa.

I growled as I ran to find him. I began to climb the unfinished building. And there I saw 7 flights above me trying to jump the next building. I jump onto a support that seemingly untouched for some time now and ran to cross onto the next unfinished building and began to climb as fast as possible the man already had a head start so if I had to catch him I had to take action (which I do and was doing, yo).

He may had been ahead but I was getting closer was every second and when I finally got close enough I brought my EMR and with one hit I'd killed him, sadly(actually I wouldn't care if it wouldn't had matter much) his body fell down to the ground and the CDs of information he had was broken, which sucked. 'damn, yo…' I thought as I turned my back and hoped down. 'Hopefully Lenay did the job well'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God damnit Axel! Where the hell is this guy?!" Larxene asked angrily and I couldn't blame her either. I barely knew where I was going myself. This city of if call a city anymore was huge and somewhat like a cage. I continued to walk uncertain where I was going but not like that turned up to matter anymore.

Just before I knew it I come in face with a guy with green-blue eyes with two scars beneath his eyes wearing a somewhat unbutton shirt and a black color jacket completely unbutton and wearing black pants. "Who the hell are you?" he asked and as I looked at him surprisingly the sun was behind him falling ironically making it look like I was his shadow… but his hair was red like mines but longer and less spikier than mine while his hair was in a ponytail and the thought that came crossing my mind 'he can't be me!'

**AN: Please Review!!! I know I let u down with this cliffhanger…**

**If you like the story press the purple button please that I may continue!**

**PS: sorry I took so long D:**


End file.
